Keep calm and Carry on
by SuperA n Twch
Summary: <html><head></head>Rated for suicide attempts, violence, depression and such. Arthur Kirkland is in hospital and its afecting the people around him, his best friend blames himself and his brother has never felt so alone. Thing is, did he really fall, or did he jump?</html>
1. Keep calm and carry on

_**Keep Calm and carry on**_

_**Chapter 1- Keep calm and carry on**_

"Dude, this hill is fricking high!" Alfred exclaimed throwing his arms in the air for emphasis nearly hitting Arthur in the face

"Watch it!" He warned "Do you want me to fall?" Brushing the dust off his shoulder

"If you did fall I would jump right after you cuz that what hero's do!" Alfred saluted, beaming from ear to ear

"Git" Arthur looked away from Alfred and thought for a while

The two stood there in silence for a while; slightly chilled by the wind that was blowing their hair against their faces

Alfred's phone let off a beep in his pocket before taking it out and checking a text

He swore before running off in a sprint shouting back to Arthur a mix of words he couldn't really understand, only hearing the words "Mattie" "House keys" and "Food"

Arthur sighed and looked down at the edge of the hill, between the line of flat grass and dark decent, damn it was pretty high wants it? Forty foot at least, hard to survive a fall with the nearly vertical decent and the sharp rocks and tree roots that found its self twisted between the long grass

_Should he?_

_No_

_...Why not?_

_It would do any harm, would it?_

Arthur shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He began to walk away but not before turning back to take one last look at the hill before he fell

No

He jumped

Then fell

_**Short chapter, yep others will be longer**_

_**Hey guys Anna here, just wanted to say a little bit about this story, I first got the idea after listening to allot of Beatles music and some vocaloid, (if anyone can guess the vocaloid song then good for you!) But the main characters in this are England, America Sealand and Canada plus some other people (France, Japan and the Italies) with secondary parts, i dont know, im still planning the chapters but I have the basics of it...roughly**_

_**I will have each chapter named after what inspired me to write so the title of this chapter, the posters that are world known by now and all I hear about in the UK, go wiki the saying up, it's quite interesting to listen to**_

_**But, yeah sad part here this story is rated T for well, suicide, swearing, anger and depressing micro-nations, yes depressed micro-nations, It worked out in my mind...somehow**_

_**That's all for now, if you like review and add to your favs/story alert and if you dislike it then go jump of a forty ft cliff/hill thing while listening to the Beatles and vocaloid**_

_**-Signing off SuperAnna**___


	2. Reading the atmosphere

Shiko-chan123, Steampunk-rawr, Fearofthedarkprince, Neko-Misora229, Mizu-Chan-Minamino, i heart manga 89, England23 and PrincessAyla1994 psychokittenterror hetalia4ever and The Goddess Azure Thunder, you guys added it to your story alert list or faved it or added me to your author list, and let me say THANK YOU!

I you've been waiting for the next chapter so sorry, I've been tied up with the royal wedding and going to Blackpool for the 4 day weekend, then we've been having tests and ive been forced to revise BUT NOW ITS THE WEEKEND (Well its Friday and I've already had enough of that Rebecca black song) SO here we go

Chapter Two: Reading the atmosphere

Lovino new something was wrong as soon as he entered the school gates, he also noticed his younger brother had sensed it too, which was unusual for him to sense the mood

"Vee, Lovi? What's wrong?" Feliciano asked "Did you eat too much pasta?"

Lovino stayed quiet for a while "...Something's wrong" He eventually answered, Feli turned around to face the school

"It looks the same to me"

"No" His brother said firmly before noticing the time "Lessons start soon, you should get to class, and if you hear anything tell me okay?" Feli looked at his brother wonder why he was concerned so much

"Okay, see you at lunch!" And he was off chasing after Ludwig who was on the other side of the building, Lovino sighed and walked on, shortly after being tackle to the ground with a hug from a certain Spanish teen.

The morning went very slow for Lovi, he noticed the way the class was quiet, he noticed the quiet hallways that were normally filled with chatting teens

"Lovi! What's wrong?" Antonio asked trying to catch up with him

"Nothing, and dont call me that bastard!" Lovino huffed before taking a seat in the cafeteria waiting for his brother, Antonio joined him

The two sat there for a while, IN SILENCE BEFORE Lovi spoke, "Eh Antonio? Have you noticed something, something odd today?"

Antonio was a bit taken back by surprise "Something odd" He mumbled "Yeah, its been really quiet today"

Lovino would of commented back but Feliciano arrived before he had the chance

"Veee, fratello, you were right something is wrong" Feli said, a slight concern in his voice

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked before Lovino could

"Its Arthur"

"That British bastard who always drinks tea?" Feli nodded "What about him?"

Feliciano paused for a moment "You know that big hill nearby?" The two nodded "He fell down it, he's in a coma"

Yeah kill me, i nearly killed my country

Next chapter will be longer, i promise

I dont know why but i started this off with the Italies, cuz there awesome and ive been dredding the next chapter, i should update soon, maybe in the next 3 or 4 days once exams are over (Tuesday, only maths and science left!)

Yeah, dreading the next chapter for various reasons including i know im gunna suck at it

Next Chapter: Alfred, Peter, Mathew, Francis and Kiku are waiting to hear from the doctor about what condition Arthur is in. Also the police show up.

Yeah, its half 9, not late but i gotta study!

-SuperAnna

Oh yeah, can you guys review too, i think i only got one but tons of story alerts!


	3. The waiting room

Ahh, how i have an irrational hatred for Tuesdays, so I'll write a chapter, Yep while youtube loads the Anime's i want to watch

The corridor was silent except for the footsteps of Alfred as he paced along the corridor; Mathew gave him occasionally glances to see if he was alright before adverting his eyes back to Francis who had his head in his hands staring at the floor. Peter sat on the floor opposite them, slightly moving his feet side to side while watching them as in a trance

Alfred had received numerous texts from friends and Arthur's friends asking had they heard any news, the principal of the school had an assembly soon after lunch and had let the school off for the rest of the day.

"The police have said that...it could have been a murder attempt" Mathew said after a few minutes of silence, he noticed the way the atmosphere had changed as soon as he said it

Alfred sighed and sat next to his brother "But... who would want to murder Arthur?"

Mathew shrugged and looked towards Francis "Dont look at me, i may have know him longer than both of you but i dont think Arthur would have done anything to make someone k-kill him" He slightly stuttered when he mentioned kill "Even if he did have his punk phase" He murmured before taking his head out his hands and leaning back against the wall

The four looked up when they saw a doctor approaching Arthur's room; Alfred stood up and looked at the doctor waiting for someone to say something

The doctor sighed "Well, he's...got a few broken bones, won't be able to walk for a few weeks but..."

"But what?" Alfred asked, Mathew stood up and put a hand on his shoulder

"...He's in a coma for the time being, only temporarily, his brain has shut himself off while his body recovers from the shock, im sorry"

Alfred sat back down in a slump, followed by Mathew, and put his head into his face "I should of been able to help him somehow...should of been a hero"

"Can...Can we see him?" Mathew asked which made Francis glance at the doctor for a second

"Im afraid only family members can see him, and all his relatives live far away-"

"Im his brother" Peter exclaimed standing up "...unfortunately" he mumbled. The doctor looked through his notes

"Peter Kirkland? Yes, please come this way..." The doctor led the way and Peter followed

The first thing Peter noticed when he entered the room was how pale Arthur's skin was, he noticed the scent of disinfectant and the calm beeping noise of one of the machines Arthur was hooked up too.

The doctor nodded to a nurse who was monitoring Arthur before they both left

"Wait!" Peter called out "I dont want to see the jerk" He said before exiting the room, leaving the doctor and the nurse stunned and confused at the situation

The three turned at Peter as he sat in the same position as before

"...The jerk doesn't look well he has all these tubes in his arms"

Peter let his head roll down to his shoulder and stare at his feet once more

"But...he had these marks on his arms, almost like...cuts"

-A cliff-hanger, my arch enemy who i secretly love

Yep, guys please review, I have over 20 Story Alerted people but only 2 reviews,

-SuperAnna

Next Chapter: The police are doing some inquiries on the investigation, any guesses who's interviewed


	4. The interview of filling space

**Yeah, wasn't gunna put a new chapter up till Friday but i came home and saw that i had 4 reviews, 4 story alerts and 1 fave THANKS GUYS!**

**the-destiny-of-one:****Yeah he deserves a hug**

**steampunk-rawr: Hmmmmmm maybe, maybe not, and you were actually the 4th to review,*cough*blamethe-destiny-of-one*cough***

**randomnessangel24: Peters too inocent...OR IS HE?**

**The Evil Dreamer: Do you realy think i would tell you which it was? (even if the question was rhetorical) It's called suspense **

**Well this is kinda a filler chapter, I know what im writing after this chapter but this one, well i made it up as I went along, yeah, so Kiku (like i promised) starts of this chapter**

Kiku felt like the day had gone to slow, he had found out before school about what happened to Arthur and being the friend he was had texted Alfred in which he got no reply. His parents had told him to take the day of school but Kiku refused and left to go to school, only to be stopped halfway there by the police.

He was told it was only a routine questioning, basic questions, and that the police were calling it an "Attempted Murder" but halfway through another detective had entered and called the other out. A few minutes later he returned and was asking Kiku all these different questions "Was Arthur ever depressed?" "Did you ever see any scars on him?" "How well did he handle knifes?"

The questions confused him and Kiku refused to answer information that wasn't necessary, he left soon after.

Kiku texted Alfred as soon as he got home, after checking through his 14 new messages (8 from Felianciano, 2 from Ludwig, 3 from Yao and 1 very creepy one from Ivan), he got no reply and decided to ask his friends had they heard any news. After being asked the same questions for what seemed like hours, Kiku decided to turn in and fall asleep. This plan failed as he realised after 2 hours how he couldn't sleep on concern of his friend. At about quarter to midnight he received a phone call from Alfred

"Kiku, they think Arthur tried to kill himself"

There was silence as Peter entered his and his brother's house; normally it would be filled with Arthur's shouts at Peter for doing something wrong or just for Peter being himself. Peter walked through the living room, passing the kitchen not even bothering to find him some food, kicking off his shoes Peter made his way into his room and lay back on his bed

_It's so quiet, normally it's so loud_

He tucked his legs up to his chest and hugged them

_Why do I feel so alone?_

**I feel depressed now, Yeah interviews, i kinda scrapped that**

**Yeah, anyone got any ideas for what to do with France? I have more depressed Sea-kun moments and a Canada biatch slaps America comfort moment, yeah im stuck**

**Next chapters will be longer i promise, just ya know, we all hate fillers so I try to make them short**

**-SuperAnna**

**P.s Your reviews are awesome! Keep em up guys ;)**


	5. Do what a hero does

Ya know you get the moments when your in the middle of class and your like "FRICK I FORGOT TO UPDATE!" Yeah, my life

REVIEWS!

**()**: ...STOP GUESSING CORRECTLY! Yeah, part of my inspiration

**Emily ():** Yeah, i admit it sucked, i fail at detail, but its a filler, there meant to such XD

**DoubleyHaruhi96**: I know DRAMATIC, yeah i think everyone was surprised, even me

**chibichan998:** You could write a whole new story on that theory, Im a really good writer? Ive never been called that before, thankyou! Ive never paid attention in class to writing (or any subjects), it sucked i know XD, need to re-read before posting, I'll try to make sure this chapter seems more better

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~page~break~that~actuly~works~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What...what do you think Matt?" Mathew turned his head towards Alfred who was staring at the floor "D'ya think he..."

He couldn't finish the sentence. It had been nearly a week since Arthur's fall and the two brothers had spent their days in near complete silence. It was kind of depressing to watch the hyperactive American walk around the house with his head down and clouded eyes, it was also depressing to watch the quiet Canadian drag his polar bear stuffed toy that Arthur had given him for his 5th birthday. Neither talked much which was out of character for both only replying when talked to. None of them had the guts to mention "Arthur" and "Suicide" in the same sentence. But to be honest they were the only words going through their heads.

Matthew sighed "I dont know" Alfred banged his fist down on the table with anger

"That's all everyone says all these days! I dont know if he's okay! I dont know anything anymore! I dont know why he did this..."

"We dont know if Arthur did anything" Matt replied, a stern tone in his voice "For all we know he could of been pushed"

"But who? Who in the fricking world would want 'a kill Arthur?" Alfred put his head in his hands "I should of been a hero"

Matthew didn't know what compelled him but the next thing he knew was Alfred's red sore cheek and his own words of anger

"NO! All you want to be Alfred is a hero! That's all you say! Dire ce que vous voulez! You think that you can go prating around acting like every things alright when its not! You want to help people Alfred but all you do is nothing. Nothing"

"Wha? Did you just slap me?" Alfred asked wide-eyed and he reached up to grasp his cheek but received another slap on the face

"Are you even listening to me?"

And that made Alfred snap

"Do you think I dont know that I cant always be the hero? Do ya? I try to be the hero, yeah, sure It gets me nowhere and im stuck in the same place as last time but do I care? No, I move on and try to do what's right even if it goes wrong I did what a hero is supposed to do. But I didn't save Arthur's life did I? So im not the hero..."

"But you shouldn't give up Alfred! Just listen to yourself. Would a hero just sit around and sulk doing nothing?" Alfred stayed silent "Dites-moi!"

"A hero saves the day"

"Then do it"

"...But how?"

Matthew pulled his brother into a hug letting Alfred cry watching his own tears hit the floor "Faire ce que vous avez toujours ne"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~page~break~that~actuly~works~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kesesesese, you gotta cheer up Francis, no point being depressing, come spread some of my awesomeness around!" Gilbert smirked and poked Francis' cheek trying to get him to move

"Come on mi amigo, Gilbert's right, its no use doing nothing, come and have a drink with us and forget for a moment" Antonio sat down next to Francis' who's head was on top of his hands on the kitchen table

"Maybe i dont want to forget" Francis whispered

"Come on Freund, we know you've known him for like forever but you need to kickback and just forget"

Gilbert and Antonio exchanged glances "What would Arthur want? He might seem to hate you but he wouldn't want you to be upset"

"Yeah, Toni's right, lets go to one of Arthur's favourite pubs and remember all the awesome times we had!"

"...You make it sound like he's already dead..."

The two sighed and Gilbert sat down as Antonio draped his arm round Francis' shoulder

"Where's ya alcohol Francis' were gunna be nackered in the morning"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~page~break~that~actuly~works~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Longer chapter (I think) Some biatch slapping X2 and some awesomeness makes an appearance

TRANSLATIONS

Dire ce que vous voulez! - Say what you want!

Dites-moi! - Answer me!

Faire ce que vous avez toujours ne - Do what you always do

Freund - Friend (quite simple)

So next chapter is all about Sea-kun and Iggy, anyone guess what's gunna happen?

So i'll update quick if I can but half term is soon and im going away for a week so i'll update by then (unless if the world ends tomorrow)

-SuperAnna


	6. I wanna hold your hand

Im going on holiday on Friday for a couple of days so i won't be able to update during then because of no internet connection DX

randomnessangel24: He miraculously wakes up and Sea-kun can't grasp it all? Close but no dice, and I survived the apocalypse, I live yet another day to drink red bull

Emily (): I know you didn't say it sucked, but i thought it did

Clozzie: Thank you! Updating now!

Peter's footsteps echoed through the half empty street as he walked, stepping in the puddles that the rain had left from earlier. He kept on walking till he had reached the hospital and took the lift to the 3rd floor. Peter had been allowed to visit Arthur between the hours of 4 to 6 PM everyday, which he had done as it gave him a chance to leave the old house the two lived in which reminded him of a house Peter had seen in one of Arthur's programs on the telly.

Nearly 2 weeks had passed since Arthur's fall and the police had changed the case from "Attempted Murder" to "Suicide Attempt". Peter hadn't seen Alfred or Francis since then either, he had seen Matthew at school once or twice looking very bored and deep in thought.

The lift took him to the 3rd floor in seconds and Peter let his eyes wander across the bland corridors glancing at doctors and nurses as he went. He arrived at Arthur's room and opened the door to see a nurse monitoring him. Over the two weeks Peter had learnt that her name was Emma, age 20 and she was from Belgium, she was working as a nurse so she could get enough money to move Netherlands with her brother. Emma had been a friend of Arthur since she was 7 and he was 4

"Your here early" She said motioning to the clock on the wall, it read 3:46. Peter shrugged and Emma left to room to give them privacy

"Ello jerk"

Silence

"...New episode of doctor who was on last night, I know you like it"

...

"Haven't herd from Alfred, Mattie says he's keen on finding out who did this to you..." Peter paused not realising that his breath had seem to disappear from his lungs

"Hey jerk, what did happen? Did you fall or..."

There was no reply; the room was still silent except for the clock ticking which made Peter want to break it for its annoying-ness

"Why?" The word seemed to echo around the room as if thousands of voices were asking Arthur why, or were they asking Peter? Or maybe something else maybe?

He let his head rest on the side of Arthur's bed, the word still echoed in his mind and it hurt

"I mean if you did it you would have to have a reason...right?" Peter eyed Arthur's hand that looked so cold

"...And those marks, on your arms, what were they?"

_You saw?_

Peter jumped as soon as he heard the voice "Who said that? Who's there? Jerk? Arthur?"

_Close your eyes_

He did as he was told and in the darkness he saw a light "Wha? What are you?"

_My name is Solace, dont you remember me Peter?_

"You're a fairy? But how? Fairy's aren't re-"

_Shhh, words like them hurt_

Peter swallowed "Why are you here?

_You dont remember do you?_

"Remember what?

_The stories Arthur would tell you when you were a child, the ones where I would sit on his shoulder as you listened_

"No! Go away! You're not real! Stop it!"

_Peter calm down_

"No! I dont want to! I want my brother back!" He hadn't realised the words that just came out of his mouth until too late "There! I said it! I dont like the way the house is so cold at night, I dont like the way he's not there to make food in the evenings, even if it sucks, I miss the way he would watch me fall asleep from the doorway" The tears ran down his face and onto the floor, like the puddle he had stepped in earlier "Why, why did he do it?"

Solace disappeared as did the light and Peter was left in the dark unable to open his eyes until-

"Peter? Peter wake up, visiting hours are over its quarter to seven!" It was Emma, Peter's eyes snapped open and he closed the shut as the sudden brightness of light. He opened them again to look at Emma who was peering down at him from the edge of the bed

"Good, you're awake" Peter ignored her and closed his eyes burring his face into the covers "Peter? Are you okay, it looks like you've been crying?"

"M'fine" Peter tried to sit up but something was stopping him

"Here, let me help" Emma offered and took Arthur's arm off Peter's shoulder

"Thanks" Peter mumbled as he got up to leave

"You got a way to get home?" Emma asked and Peter turned around to face her "I'll take that as a no" She glanced at the clock "My shift should of ended 15 minutes ago; I'll give you a lift, where do you live?"

"Allington Lane" Peter replied and yawned

They left a few minutes later after Emma had got changed out of her uniform and the two drove off in her red mini

"Emma" Peter asked after a few minute of silence

"Yeah?"

"Can people in coma's move?"

"What'cha mean?"

"Like, move their arms and legs?"

"People in coma's can move without knowing it, but not often"

"When I woke up, Arthur had his arm around me...i didn't put it there"

"...Well, maybe then he's waking up"

Peter blinked and looked out the window again "Maybe it is"

WHOA! A CHAPTER THAT ACTULY IS GOOD!

And before you ask Emma isn't an OC, she's Belgium, Emma's like Belgium's most popular female name

You're probably confused with the ages so here's a key

Arthur: 17 (Year 12)

Alfred: 16 (Year 11)

Matthew: 16 (Year 11)

Francis: 18 (Year 13)

Peter: 12 (Year 8)

Gilbert: 18 (Year 13)

Antonio: 18 (Year 13)

Lovino: 17 (Year 12)

Feliciano: 16 (Year 11)

Emma: 20 (Student Nurse)

AGES ARE CONFUSING! Allington Lane isn't real, I made it up. And i decided the story is set in England and town near to my home called Sailsbury, mainly because there's a large hill (Old Sarum) and a hospital there, and it would be perfect if there was a school that went up to year 13 XD

I'll try to update ASAP before I go on holiday, so please review!

NEXT CHAPTER: Arthur wakes up! Or does he, can the effect of the coma and all these questions be too much for him?


	7. A plan and Prussian awesomeness

Vocaloid music really helps with writing a new chapter, this chapter is coming out before I go on holiday so I wont be able to update till about Wednesday

DoubleyHaruhi96: Nice! Hate book reports, there the death of me (even though ive only had to ever do 1). Thanks, and you dont have to wait anymore!

Clozzie: Thanks, I will! TO HAILING ISLAND! (somewhere in Portsmouth I think)

steampunk-rawr: Peter pan XD, exactly what I was going for, AND NO! HE NEVER WOKE UP BUT RAINBOWS FLEW OUT OF HIS EYEBROWS! XD

Kayo Miugi: Im sorry if im killing you, I have a habit of doing that, Thankyou! Its nice to know I got them right

NOTE: I forgot Kiku's age! He would be 16, year 11

It had seemed like the world had all been in a rush since last Friday when Peter had visited Arthur in the hospital.

Alfred had quickly learned of the fact how Arthur had managed to put his arm around Peter while in the coma and had insisted they record every time they saw Arthur in the hospital. So far they had been unsuccessful catching nothing but Alfred would always say "We'll get something tomorrow" And Matthew couldn't help but smile at how brave his brother had been. They had even managed to get Francis to help by bringing in some of his belongings saying "The scent would help him wake up". Some of Arthur's friends had collected several voice recordings to help wake Arthur up.

"So what have we got?" Alfred beamed at the two teens and one pre-teen in front of him

"About 8 voice recordings and a ton of photo's...tough im not sure how there gunna help" Matthew replied

Alfred thought for a moment "What else did Emma say?"

"She said something about how scents can make people wake up" Francis suggested

"Yeah! That! Mattie, you go get some people to search Artie's house for some smelly stuff and other things" Matt nodded, Peter folded his arms "Fine, you can go too Peter, since you know where everything is"

"I know where the jerk keeps his photo's of him as a baby, desu yo!"

Alfred looked at Peter "What does that- never mind. Francis you can-"

"Go ask Emma for more info"

"Just cause you wanna flirt with her" Matt whispered and the others snickered

"You know me too well mon ami" Francis winked

"Yes, And I'll go do some hero work! Team awesome French maple hero's go!" And Alfred left triumphantly, leaving the other confused and Matthew wondering did he hit his brother too hard, nahh, he's always been that way

"Man this is so un-awesome, stuck in this stuff old room look-HEY! CHOCOLATE! Where was I? Oh yeah, un-awesome stuff house and free chocolate"

Gilbert rambled on for what seemed like forever, Matt had dragged him and a few others to look around Arthur's house. To be honest it was huge, 6 bedrooms, a library, 2 studies and a back garden that reached the woods. He wondered why the two lived in such a large house for hardly anyone to live there.

"Gilbert-san? Have you found anything?" Gilbert turned around to look at the Japanese teen and wiped the chocolate off from around his mouth

"Mmmf, Nein, found nothing, IM SO UN-AWESOMELY BORED!" Gilbert wined

"Just keep looking, its for Arthur-san's sake" Kiku turned and left "Try looking in the library" He said hoping Gilbert would hear him

"Yeah, cause every sado keeps their suicide notes in the library" He grumbled

Gilbert ignored most of the library, briefly searching the history section to see if their was any books on Prussia "The most awesome country ever!" before looking around again

A half blank piece of paper lay innocently on the edge of a desk "Lemme guess, some sort of love letter or a speech about mein awesome-ness"

Gilbert's eyes widened at what he saw and felt the blood drain out of his face

"Gilbert-san! Arthur woke up! Its amazing! Everyone's so happy!" Kiku smiled and he seemed more relaxed

Gilbert turned around and stared him in the eye "Great, we can ask him about the note then"

Gilbert at the last sentence, kinda OOC and really shockingly scary

So Artie woke up! Huzzah! But anyone guess what the note says?

Like I said, going on holiday on Friday so wont be able to update for a while

-SuperAnna

P.S-Please pray for my mum who might be stuck in Sweden cause of the Icelandic volcano making all planes stop, really worried bout it


	8. False alarm?

Steampunk-rawr: Thanks! She got back safely

Clozzie: Thanks and thanks again

WeirdWolfz: Your gunna have to wait and see, thanks

For anyone wondering my mum managed to get back from Sweden safely (HUZZAH!), I also had a good holiday (cept for a traumatizing Saturday morning)

Sorry for not updating so soon, ive been working on some art and been up all night watching Saw!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~page~breaks~suck~they~never~work~anymore~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Francis had herd the news, he was on the way to the hospital in seconds, throwing himself into a taxi and impatiently waiting the whole 5 minuet journey

"Est-ce vrai...?"

Matthew smiled and nodded in response

"The doctors say there giving him a checkup or something" Alfred said motioning to the window into Arthur's room with the blinds drawn

"I can see..." Peter started, as he tried to look through the blinds "...nothing"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~page~breaks~suck~they~never~work~anymore~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiku grabbed the note from Gilbert and tried to read it, "Its in another language"

"Well done dip-stick" Kiku frowned "I recognise it from somewhere, like a really old ancient language" Gilbert snapped his fingers "Latin!" He cried triumphantly "...I think"

"Latin?"

"Its a pretty awesome language...not as awesome as Prussian though"

Kiku squinted his eyes and read "Ego dont volo video vidi visum pluvia anymore..."

"I got the words dont, video and anymore..."

Kiku thought for a moment "Its like Arthur-san is trying to play a trick on us...like a riddle or something"

"Would Artie really do something like that?

Kiku shrugged "I dont know, I need to call Alfred and tell him about the note...try to find out what it says"

Gilbert returned the last sentence with a How-the-frick-am-I-gunna-find-that-out! Look on his face and scowled when he realized Kiku's back was to him, so he started to look around the library for some awesome reason

"Hey, you've reached the Hero's number, sorry I cant get the phone im to busy being epic to-" Kiku cut off the line and sighed, _Typical Alfred to leave his phone off, but I suppose if he's in a hospital-_

His thoughts were cut off by a large crash and a large cry of some German word, probably a swear. He ran over to the other side of the library to help the Prussian who was currently sitting crossed legged on the floor, surrounded by books

"Gilbert-san what happened?" Kiku asked, slightly annoyed in how he had been left alone for less than a minuet and had already tried to destroy the place

Gilbert rubbed his head "Yeah, I kinda dont know, I was sitting here trying to find some book on Latin or something and all these books fell on me! So un-awesome!"

Kiku sighed and bent down to pick up some books "We'll, we may as well get started" He said followed from a "So un-awesome" remark from Gilbert

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~page~breaks~suck~they~never~work~anymore~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the doctor stepped out of Arthur's room, he was flooded with questions "Can we see Iggy now?" "Is he alright?" "What's going on?" "Is he hurt?" "What's the matter with him?" "Why aren't you answering my questions!"

"Please everyone calm down!" He commanded, raising his voice so the others would be quite "Now im afraid to inform you that you friend has not woken up...yet"

"But we got a phone call saying-"

"Yes, it was a false alarm, he was only awake for a few seconds and was unresponsive apart from opening his eyes for a moment or to, nothing else, now I understand you might be upset but this is normal for people in coma's. Its a sign there waking up"

There was smiles all round and Matt swore he saw Alfred fist bump the air

"...Can we see him?" The doctor looked down at Peter and smiled "Sure"

There was a rush as all four (mainly Alfred getting stuck in the doorway) tried to get into the room

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time~skip~for~certain~awesome~reasons~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four had been inside the hospital room for nearly an hour now, keeping an eye on Arthur and such other things as well

"His heart rate getting faster" Francis noted nodding his head towards the machine Arthur was hooked up too, the others looked up in an almost unison

"Merde! It's rising quickly" Matthew said and stood up "Someone call a nurse or something!"

Alfred's eyes scanned across the room trying to find some sort of device, button anything to try and signal a nurse but couldn't, he shouted down the corridor and quickly got someone's attention

Arthur's heart beat and increase by twice of what it had been before "Arthur wake up!" Peter shook his shoulders and shouted at his brother "Wake up! What's going on? Someone help!"

Arthur's eyelids snapped open revealing two dark green eyes, pupils dilated, and sat up staring at the wall across the room, nobody moved, there was no sound except from the echo of a tear that fell of Peter's cheek onto the floor

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~dramatic~ending~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, yes, IDK why Gilbert and Kiku decide to search books instead of Google translate, the words in Latin are awesome and Im not telling you what they are ;)

"Est-ce vrai?" means "Is it true?"

Oh and Merde is the French word for shit *glances around and hides*

NEXT CHAPTER: Arthur is confronted by a ton of questions, but is it too much? And Feli, Ludwig, Lovi and Antonio join the quest to find out the Latin mystery (yeah, i'll call it that)...until Lovi states something quite obvious

Reviews are awesome! So please leave some! There like finding a fiver in your pocket that you never knew about

-SuperAnna


	9. Ringtones and uproars

_**Clozzie: Thanks! I can feel the awesome-ness of the chapters improving as I go!**_

_**steampunk-rawr: Thanks, been thinking of a good ending and glad it worked out well, only awesome people cuss books XD**_

_**mystmoon92: *LE GASP* YOU USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE! Im ashamed XD And thanks, there like the typical brotherly relationship (and fun to write)**_

_**i heart manga 89: Second person to translate, im also ashamed XD**_

_**lilsandstorm: I know, but there fun to write**_

_**(): Thanks, 3rd person to translate, your welcome!**_

_**FruityLoopsOfAweome: He's so lovable, and easy to keep in character, just throw in the word awesome very few sentences. I also have no theory's, just ideas I get at random times XD**_

_**Ive had more reviews than every before, thanks guys! I also got about 5 new story alerts which is awesome! Thanks!**_

_**Right, I have to ask how many of you google translated the Latin?...Yeah, thought so, either way if you haven't DONT TRANSLATE IT! **_

**Oh yeah forgot to mention:I dont own APH or any of its characters**

**This chapter: Arthur is ****confronted by a ton of questions, but is it too much? Also the LATIN MYSTERY will be continued next chapter, just...because, and it fits in with time slots**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~page~break~page~break~page~break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Im awesome! No your not dude dont lie! Im awesome-_Gilbert's phone rang, he and Kiku had been looking through Arthur's library for a few minuet now and had no luck,

"Hallo?...Hey dont shout! Ive only been gone for an hour!...Scheiße 3 hours really?...We found Arthur's suicide note, or so we think...Its in Latin, we have no clue what it says...Ja West I'll be home soon...Hey West I got an idea, get Feli on the phone...he's always with you why wouldnt he be there?...Yeah Feli?...Get your bro and Toni to help us translate this note...Cause I said so! And get West into it as well...Ja, yeah at Kiku's house tomorrow 11AM...Awesome! See ya!" Gilbert clicked the end call button and stuffed his phone into his pocket. Kiku just stared

"...So everyone' meeting at my house tomorrow..."

"Ja, awesome right?"

"..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~page~break~again~so~I~dont~confuse~you~guys~~~~~~

It was silent inside the hospital. It was like time had stopped for the moment sending everyone into a spiraling decent of chaos

"...A-Arthur?" After a few seconds Alfred had managed to compose himself and he swallowed "...Can you hear me?" A blink was the only response he got

"Arthur?" This time Francis spoke "Are you okay?"

No respone

"Hey jerk! Awnser there questions!" Peter rubbed his eyes, refusing to say he was crying

A blink

"He's refusing to awnser..."

"What? Alfred dont say that!"

"He is! He dosnt want us to know why he did it!"

"Alfred!"

"He wont awnser! He-"

"ALFRED!" He stopped at turned to look at Matthew, who was red in the face "Dont say things like that"

"But it's true!"

"Alfred, mon ami, dont say things like that!"

"I dont care! He's never gunna be the same! He wont wanna know us and I dont want to know that my best friend tried to kill himself for-OW! What was that for!"

"Dont say things about my brother like that! He may be a jerk and all but your his friend!"

"Guys..."

"Peter's right, he's also our friend we cant just-"

"Guys..."

"I know Francis but do we even want to know why Arthur-"

"Guys.."

"Ive known him longer than you have, I think I know-"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!" The three turned there heads towards the canadian who was still slightly angry

"...Where's Arthur"

The smashed glass by the window led only one awnser, but wernt they on a three story floor?

~~~~~~~~~~~hate~internet~now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I thought i had already put up this chapter but I never did, turns out failed me

Next Chapter: We focus on the "Latin Mystery" part of this story,

-SuperAnna


	10. Latin Mystery

lilsandstorm: Yeah, my spellings suck

hampsterdancinchick (): DONT JUMP OUT A WINDOW! How will you be able to review my awesome story!

ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl: But is he dead?

FruityLoopsOfAwesome: Nope you weren't, 3rd on the count of Latin translators, who else will join the list? Thanks, the suspense is even putting me on suspense

CIAOCIAOOO (): Updating now, dont die, i need my reviews

So well my awesome reviews, 2 of you are probably dead cause of me and my friend Luce (who I share this account with) "kindly" just decided in the middle of class to read this story, so if your reading this Luce HOW DID YOU ACSESS THIS FANFIC (plus my others) IN SCHOOL! More importantly how is not blocked?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~obvious~page~break~is~obvious~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Right awesome people (who aren't as awesome as me), who's here?"

"Ohh! ME! Im here! And so is Lovi!"

"Stop hugging me!"

"But fratello! You dont really mind when Antonio hugs you"

"SHUT UP!"

"Si, he's right, now hug me Lovi!"

"FUCK OFF!"

"AHHH! LUDWIG HELP ME! IM SCARED!"

"Feli would you mind getting of my head?"

"BUT IM SCARED!"

"Feli-chan I think Ludwig-san would much appreciate it if you got of his head"

"Oh Kiku when do you get here!"

"...Its my house"

"Oh yeah!"

"PERVERT! Get off my brother you bastard!"

"Feli was the one who jumped on me!"

"Lovi! Why did you run away!"

"Bruder, a little help please?"

"No way West this is fun to watch!...Hey Kiku, where's your video camera?"

"Top left shelf"

"Danke"

"DONT FILM ME YOU BASTARD!"

"Aww Lovi! Smile for the camera"

"I want to be on the camera!"

"GAH! Feli dont jump on my shoulders!"

"Fine I'll sit on them...better now?"

"..."

"PERVERT BASTARD"

"Lovi!"

"Straight to youtube"

"Feli-chan I think you might be suffocating Ludwig"

"Why do you say that?"

"...Cant...breathe..."

"Spanish bastard! Get off me!"

"But I only want a hug!"

"I said no! Get off!"

"Hey Kiku, can I make some Bocconcini?"

"EVERYBODY QUIET ARU!"

The Chinese man, Yao, commanded and glanced over at everyone at the room before turning to Kiku "What is the meaning of this, aru?"

Kiku scratched the back of his head and blushed "We were meeting together to unravel what Arthur's suicide note meant" He said holding out the note to Yao who took it

"He's that guy who your friends with right, aru?" Kiku nodded

"...And the one you took opium with..." Came a voice from the crowd

"WHO SAID THAT!" ... "It was one time aru! Now if you will excuse me I need to get to work" And with that he left

"...did he really get high with that English bastard?"

"What im more worried about is how Bruder you knew about it"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time~skip~cause~I~have~the~tardis~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, how are going to do this?" Lovino asked turning to the Japanese teen

"I found some books on Latin that we can use" Kiku said pointing to the table with a few books

"Vee~! I'll go make pasta!" Feli anounced

"Bastard your saying that so you dont have to work!"

"You can help too!"

"...Fine"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~stupid~page~breaks~sucks~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"IVE MADE THE PASTA EVERYBODY!" Came a large shout as the two Italian brothers made their way into room

"But how? We have hardly anything in the kitchen" A confused Kiku asked

"Pasta emergency kit, never leave home without it!"

"How much work have you bastards done?" An annoyed Lovi asked

"Its harder than you think Lovi, im tired I need a siesta" Antonio sighed and leaned back in his chair

"...Did any of you think using google translate?"

"..."

"Idiots"

~~~~~~~~~~~hate~page~breaks~already~mentioned~that~before~~~~~~~~~~

"So what does it mean?" Gilbert asked, slightly annoyed about the amount of time the translator was taking to load

"Just a minuet" Kiku scrolled down and waited "It says...I dont want to see the rain anymore..."

"Whoa...that's deep... so nothing to do with video's?"

"Idiot"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This chapters a little bit more non serious, cause I needed a break and Yao and Arthur doing drugs, the opium wars

Yes thats what the latin translates too

Next Chapter: We left off with a broken window and broken glass, yet we start off with a broken heart, and a broken mind

-SuperAnna

NOTE:Im hoping to start a new story soon, i want it to be funny and crack-filled, any sugestions? I need help, PM me or leave a message in the reviews


	11. All the lonely people

**Sorry for the late updates, been busy with HW and the whole upper school is being re-wired so we have to move EVERYTHING somewhere else, and the teachers make us do it!  
>FruityLoopsofAwesome: Just search up "The most awesome argument interrupted by an angry Chinese dude filmed by the awesome me" Spain makes everything better<strong>

**Yintsunami: There's only 1 Tardis, and I own it! Yay! Hmmm UsUk or FrUk, you'll have to wait and see, or maybe no pairings?**

**Clozzie: It's the excitement when you check your inbox and see the best stories you love have been updated isn't it? People just can't wait to die, I have about 3 or 4 chapters left and maybe an epilogue if i can, i know! It can't end! It's been epic! Yes, awesome page breaks are awesome**

**Hampsterdaninchick (): YOU'RE ALIVE! I knew it; no one can resist the awesomeness of this story, lol I'll find some comedies to watch!**

**Kayo Miugi: It was a good chapter, thanks, I love the way everyone acts, who's Canada? XD Google translate, fixes all problems**

**Back to (the future) the hospital now and we check up on our favourite nations who we love to torture!**

**~nyan~nyan~nyan~nyan~cat~3~half~hour~challenge~complete~nyan~nyan~nyan~nyan~nyan~nyan~nyan~**

The three stood rigid from where they were taking those few seconds to take in what Matthew had just said before Alfred slowly reached the window making sure not to step on the glass surrounding it

"...Artie?" He mentally and verbally sighed "...There's a balcony..."

The others rushed to his side and gasped at the sight before them. Arthur was sitting hunched up against the railings wide eyed at the window whilst at the same time furiously grabbing at the tube that was connected to his arm that was hooked up the machine in the hospital room; it proved a difficult task as he never took his eyed off the window. He gasped in pain as the needle was ripped out of his hand and bit down on his lip

"Arthur mon cher..." Green eyes shot up to meet blue startling the other "...Are you alrig-"

"Gentlemen Im afraid im going to have to ask you to leave the room!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~break~time~yeah~I~didnt~kill~Iggy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~yet~~~~~**

The four sat outside the hospital again, like they had done previous times before reflecting on the scene that had played over moments ago, the crazed look in Arthur's eyes, almost as if he was pleading for help

Alfred's phone beeped indicating he had been texted by Kiku, "They found out what the note says..."I dont want to see the rain anymore"..."

"...That's...so sad..." Matthew sighed and glanced over at Peter who had a puzzled look on his face

"But what does it mean?" He asked "It always rains in England, nearly everyday"

"Cept April, no rain that month this year which was weird"

"Hey, It's raining now" Francis noted as the other looked up at the window down the hallway where a small window showed the force of the rain against it

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time~Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Excuse me?" Francis sighed and rubbed his eyes looking up at the doctor who he had remembered from earlier "We've moved Mr. Kirkland to another hospital room at the moment, room 56, on the 3rd floor" He left allowing Francis to wake up the others

"Mathieu, wake up" Matthew yawned and brush Francis' hand of his shoulder

"We fell asleep?" He asked noticing Alfred who was leaning and snoring on him while Peter was lying on two chairs gripping onto his hat

Francis nodded "Wake the others, Arthur's been moved to another room"

"What one..?" Alfred opened his eyes and squinted adjusting to the light while Matthew handed him his glasses

"Room 56" Alfred nodded and stood up while Matthew went over to Peter and ruffled his hair

"Wake up"

"5 more minutes..."

"Come on Peter, we've been asleep for over two hours"

"Its all the stress we've had finally caught up with us" Francis said

"Really?...What time is it?"

"Half ten-ish"

Peter sat up and lifted his arms like a baby "Carry me" He said and reached out to the Canadian who sighed and picked Peter up. He gripped tighter around his neck and rested his head on his shoulder as they started to walk "You're really slow"

"And you're really heavy" Matthew retorted

"Yeah but Arthur doesn't mind"

Matthew paused "He carries you?"

"Yeah, a few times when Im tired he'll carry me to bed...sometimes"

"Hmm, maybe he cares for you more then he lets on"

"Either way he's still a jerk"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Let~the~ Bodies ~Hit~the~Floor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Matthew put Peter down on the floor as they reached the door who reached for the doorknob and looked back at the others before opening the door. They filed in one by one and looked around "Where's Arthur?" Alfred asked as he stepped forward and noticed the rain had stopped

"Here" Came a voice as the door shut behind them showing a very pale Arthur and wild green eyes

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Suspense!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Any guesses for the next chapter? I wanna know your ideas, Also I've uploaded a new story called "Were all going on a half term Holiday" which is a story about when me and some friends went on holiday, were also Hetalia roleplayers so I turned our holiday into a Hetalia story for fun**

**Please review and if you have any suggestions let me know, again sorry for the late updates, I planned this chapter during my detention (im well bad ass) so I could update quicker **

**-SuperAnna**


	12. Counting stars again

FruityLoopsOfAwesome: Do you really think it's on youtube? Join the club were all sadist here, I laughed during saw repeatedly

Lilsandstorm: Thanks, time to give Iggy some love in this chapter...or not...

Echo-rawr: Balcony's are life savers, Physcotic? Hmm kinda what im hoping for this chapter...maybe

Lydiacatfish: Well in England we dont called them "periods" there called "full stops" and I understand that my sentences are confusing, but everyone else doesn't mind and I think my English is perfect (except my handwriting that just sucks epicly) And I think being English makes me know alot more about my language then you, thankyou very much, hmpf *feels so badasrse XD*

Clozzie: I know, I should have updated sooner

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~sorry~for~not~updating~sooner~been~very~VERY~busy~lately~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Artie?" It came as a statement, not as a question but was still treated at the same. The four dared not to move their feet of the ground as if any movement would change everything. Arthur cocked his head to the side slightly wanting the other to continue the sentence "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" He laughed and green eyes blinked "Why im perfectly fine!" He laughed a little bit more and then sighed "...always perfectly fine"

"Stop it!" Peter shouted as he hugged his brother from behind "This isn't like you! You're not the jerk I know! Stop it! Please!" He cried but Arthur only pushed him off, slightly hard and Peter fell to the floor, tears running down his face.

"Arthur! This is not like you! Look you've hurt Peter!" Francis shouted as he helped Matthew pick him up.

Alfred stepped forward "Yeah Artie, you can't just throw kids to the floor, he's your brother and you've hurt him...you've hurt all of us"

Arthur just laughed "Hurt? Do you even know that you've hurt me?" He didn't take his eyes of the window and stared out watching the rain, he watched the way each of their eyes widened when they heard what he said "No well do you want to know how?"

No response. Arthur took this as a chance to continue

"In your each different ways you've hurt me

Peter, the way you call me "jerk" all the time and treat me as im rubbish, remember when you were younger and I had to carry you to bed when you fell asleep?

No?

Yes?

Either way you never thanked me for it. Ever, I guess I should have known you wouldn't. You prefer to spend your time with that Swedish man down the road, his partner cooks you food, doesn't he? You always say it's better than my cooking.

I thought maybe if i died you could live with them.

You would be much happier

Matthew, you were always the quiet one at the back of the room, you never really gained confidence did you?

Maybe I envy you for that, the way you can go on with your life every day unnoticed while im always dragged into everything I dont want to be.

If I died maybe you would be noticed more, not just as Alfred's brother or the person that nobody knows, but as Matthew Williams

Francis, you've known me the longest and were probably the first friend I ever had, I know that it's hard to believe because I can never seem to agree with you on anything and we would always have fights and it always ended up with either one of us getting drunk or worse.

I dont even know how the fights started. Just... disagreements.

If I died the fighting would stop and you wouldn't have to argue with anyone. It would be better.

Alfred. You used to be sweet and kind when you were little, you always seemed much younger than me and it felt like I practically raised you, then one day, you changed.

You started getting into fights, into all sorts of trouble; I had to wonder what did I do wrong?

Then one day, you left, got on a bus and didn't return for over 6 weeks, you changed. But you tried to make it better, promised you'd make it better. Maybe you lied or maybe i've been waiting too long?

If I died you could do what you wanted and not disappoint me.

Maybe if I died everyone would have a better life?"

He turned around to face the others and blinked his eyes slowly, as if he was tired

"Arthur..." Matthew whispered as he felt the tears hit the floor.

"Artie dont say stuff like that, we love you man" Alfred said not noticing the single tear that had made his way down his cheek

"Oui, nous ne déteste pas les vous"

"Yeah jer- Arthur if you died everything would be worse; I would lose the only family I have"

Arthur sighed and looked down "Oh, im sorry then-" His eyes widened as he grabbed at his chest and winced in pain

"Arthur!"

"I guess this is goodbye then" He looked up, eyes full of sorrow and something else

"What! Artie you can't die!"

"But it's too late, it's already reached my blood now, it doesn't hurt anymore"

"Arthur what's going on!" Peter cried trying to understand what he meant

"...I took an overdose" And as he fell forward all fell silent as a light whisper emitted from Arthur's mouth "Im sorry"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Please~Review~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last chapter, final one next

-SuperAnna


	13. I walk alone

Sorry for the long wait for this

It had been exactly 1461 days since the day Arthur Kirkland died and someone was still counting.

_"It's raining"_

_Alfred turned around to have a look at Peter who was teary-eyed by the window._

_"Arthur" He choked back a sob "Always said that its not rain but angels crying"_

_Tears rolled down Alfred's cheeks as he grabbed Peter to his chest and let them both sob._

_Matthew disliked the way everyone had to wear suits to funerals, the way that you had to dress up for someone who had died was almost ironic. But the first time he ever went to a funeral for a close friend was different. He realized how this would have been what Arthur would have wanted, everyone looking their best the way Arthur always did, but. Arthur had changed they all knew that. He wasn't they same as before. They didn't even realize what was wrong._

Friday the 19th and Arthur Kirkland, aged 17, had an appointment at 3:40 that afternoon. It was 3:47 now and he had been waiting in the waiting room for nearly twenty minutes "Bloody waiting rooms, you arrive late and you wait forever, arrive early and miss you appointment!" He waited a few more minutes before a nurse called his name.

"Arthur Kirkland?" Arthur stood up and stood over at her, long brown hair, a simple nurse outfit and a name tag saying Ms.Héderváry "Room 13 Dr. Edelstein is ready to see you" Arthur walked down the bare corridors before he reached room thirteen, knocked and entered."Ah Mr. Kirkland we have some results for you" Arthur took a seat.

"Yes what do they say?"

His breath hitched "Im afraid, there not good, how are you getting home?"

"Im walking, why? What did the tests say?" Arthur looked him in the eyes, violet met green

"...Im afraid you have schizophrenia"

"..."

"And insomnia which would explain why you can't sleep at night"

_Francis had noticed how some days the dark circles under Arthur eyes stayed for a while. He had remembered when they were kids and had sleepovers how Arthur was always the last one to fall asleep and the first to wake up. Wait, did he even fall asleep? Francis questioned himself as he sat alone on the table at the back of the room before Matthew approached him._

_"Alfred and Peter fell asleep" Francis glanced over at the two who had fallen asleep with Peter on Alfred's lap and his head hanging low._

_"...To everyone or anyone who hears this, this is my will..._

_...As you know me dont have much money so I can't really give anything to anyone..._

_...but my house can go to whoever wants to buy it..._

_...And if you're wondering where you will live Peter ask that couple from down the street they will look after you I know it..._

_...Im sure the others will visit you..._

_...sometimes..._

_...tell Matthew to get everyone to notice him, do whatever it takes, im sure he'll get noticed some when..._

_...tell Francis to stop flirting with every girl he see's, gets rejected and ends up being depressed all night and falling asleep on the sofa-" He laughed "There'll be no-one to come to now..._

_...tell Alfred he's a bloody git, and to never stop smiling like he always does even if it gets on my nerves, oh and slap him if you get the chance..._

_...tell Peter to stop being a jerk and that he'll grow up to be a great person...eventually..._

_...tell Kiku to continue drawing his manga or whatever it is, im sure he'll become famous one day..._

_...tell Gilbert to stop being so cocky and get his brother to smile more often_

_...tell Lovino to look after his brother, i've never been a good one myself..._

_...tell Mathias to stop pissing Nikolai off, I get an ear full just from his trolls complaining..._

_...oh, and tell everyone Im not insane, but fairies, trolls and other mythical creatures exist_

_...tell my friends to live on without me and to succeed in life..._

_...tell my other brothers and sister if they made it to my funeral then you should have wasted the petrol...but thanks anyway..._

_...I could go on for hours telling my best wishes for everyone but I won't..._

_...Just tell them I won't bother them anymore..."_

_The tape went silent except for the silent hum but not yet a click and several tears hit the floor_

_"Thankyou"_

_Thankyou for everyone who read, favourites, story alerted or even just skimmed this story. I know it's not as good as I hoped but im glad it's finished_

_Posting new story's up soon_

_-SuperAnna_


End file.
